zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Faron (Skyward Sword)
Faron, also known as the Water Dragon, is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. She is one of the Three Dragons who oversee the Surface. Faron is a large, prideful dragon Deity who watches over Lake Floria and the Parellas. Biography Faron was tasked by the goddess Farore to safeguard her Flame until the chosen hero arrived to claim it. However, when the time is nigh, Faron is attacked and wounded by Ghirahim when he attempts to find a way to reach Zelda. Though initially not convinced that Link is the chosen hero, she has him embark on a quest to retrieve Sacred Water from the Skyview Temple in order to restore her to her full size. When he does so, she grants him access to the Ancient Cistern, where Farore's Flame resides. When Link and Gorko find that the entrance to the Fire Sanctuary is blocked by flame, Link goes to Faron to convince her to let him use her basin of water to put out the flames. She allows him to take it, and Fi calls Scrapper to bring the basin back to the Eldin Volcano's summit. Later on in the game, Link returns to Faron Woods in order to learn a part of the "Song of the Hero" from Faron. However, the Water Dragon is revealed to have flooded the entire forest to prevent enemies from wreaking havoc. When asked for her part of the song, she puts Link to the test yet again; Link must gather groups of Tadtones that serve as the notes to the "Song of the Hero", which are scattered throughout the flooded forest. Upon his successful completion of this task, Faron performs for him her part of the song and drains the water from the forest. Theories Relation to the Zora Faron bears a vague resemblance to the Zora which appear in other games, both being generally humanoid, semi-aquatic, blue skinned species with somewhat fish-like characteristics that live in the only large fresh-water body in Hyrule. The Water Dragon's Scale gives Link an ability similar to, though more powerful than, the Silver Scale and the Golden Scale, suggesting that the two may be related. It is possible that the Zora are either descendants or creations of Faron. It has already been shown that Faron can create life with her Tadtones. It is also possible that the Tadtones themselves were the early forms of Zora, as they resemble the infant Zora seen in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, which also have a tadpole like appearance and convey a musical composition. Relation to the Dragon Spirits Faron and Lanayru are implied to be related to Farosh and Naydra though oddly Farosh is associated with Lightning while Naydra is associated with Ice. However both spirits are associated with states of water as Farosh is associated with liquid water such as rain and shares Faron's association with Lake Floria while Naydra is associated with frozen water and its association with the Lanayru Sea matches Lanayru's association with the ancient sea of water that eventually became the Lanayru Sand Sea. Additionally Link must save Naydra whom is infected by Malice similar to how he must cure Lanayru in the past to prevent his illness from killing him. One possibility is Farosh and Naydra are both descended from Faron and Lanayru after Lanayru's death was prevented. This would explain why Farosh is associated with lightning instead of water and why Naydra is associated with frozen water instead of lightning. Additionally Zelda herself implies this when she refers to spirits tied to the ancient gods which may refer to the Dragon Spirits being tied to the ancient Dragon Gods in addition to serving springs dedicated to one of the Golden Goddesses. Presumably Dinraal is the descendant of Eldin as both are associated with volcanos and fire. A relationship between Faron and Lanayru would symbolically resemble the implied romantic relationship between certain incarnations of Link and Zelda as both pairs symbolically represent Courage and Wisdom. Etymology "'Faro'n" is likely to be named after the goddess [[Farore (goddess)|'Faro're]]. es:Farone (Skyward Sword) pt-br:Faron (Skyward Sword) Category:Deities Category:Dragons Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword characters